Bailemos
by Dani-san66
Summary: Lovino hace una visita "inesperada" a Antonio. ¿Cuál es su intención? ¿Cómo terminará esa velada? Spamano


Holi boli -w-, ¿cómo están?

¡Yo aquí con otro fic! Y esta vez de mi pareja favorita: ¡Spamano! w. Estoy algo nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que publicaré un fic "Shonen-ai", pero ya he escrito varios así que no lo estoy tanto ^w^. Y pensar que debería estar estudiando y haciendo mi tarea. Pero no es mi culpa, ¡si desapruebo culparé a mi inspiración que me ataca justo en esos momentos! Igual, no soy buena en biología =w=.

Bien, ahora, ¡al fic!

**Título**: Bailemos

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Advertencias:** Título fail XD (?). No sé si me saldrán un poco OoC. Si es así, por favor, háganmelo saber y, de paso, perdónenme (?).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la guitarra se extendía por toda la casa española, y un joven de ojos verdes cantaba a todo pulmón. Felicidad, alegría, tristeza y desconsuelo eran algunas de las emociones que expresaba aquella melodía, mientras que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor al medio día en aquel huerto lleno de tomates.

Por otro lado, un joven castaño con un rulo muy particular entraba a dicho huerto y contemplaba al cantante. Le veía hipnotizado, encantado (aunque nunca lo admitiría), sus oídos parecían deleitarse con las notas musicales y sus ojos brillaban con aquella visión.

Aunque todo lo anterior lo sentía normal, empezaron a apoderarse de él otros sentimientos que siempre le parecieron raros: Nerviosismo, ganas de acercarse a él, su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre y se sonrojaba. Bueno, lo último no era tan nuevo. Ah, y también había algo que no notaba: su rulo flotante se convertía en un corazón cuando se acercaba (cosa que tampoco lo notaba _él_, para su fortuna).

La música paró y el cantante se puso de pie diciendo "Fusosososososo~". Guardo su guitarra, y se volteó. Al ver al italiano, rápidamente se alegró y le abrazó.

– ¡Lovi, qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte por aquí, ¡qué feliz estoy! – dijo mientras le abrazaba y sonreía de una manera que el visitante calificó como "tonta" –. ¿Me escuchaste cantar?

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, bastardo? ¡No me abriste la puerta y tuve que entrar por la ventana solo porque tu estúpida música no te dejaba oírme, _maledizione_! – dijo mientras trataba zafarse de aquel abrazo–. ¡Y suéltame, joder!

El español rió de nuevo y lo soltó, le acarició los cabellos mientras que el otro refunfuñaba.

–Y además, ¿qué es eso de "sorpresa"? Recuerda que me invitaste, tonto.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? No me acuerdo~.

– ¡Pero claro! Te olvidaste de mí, pero no de tu jodida guitarra, ¡maldito bastardo!– dijo el menor agitando las brazos y queriendo golpear al otro–. ¿No recuerdas esa vez en que mi hermano se enfermó?

– _¿Quién es? – dijo el italiano cuando respondió el teléfono de mala gana– ¡Hable rápido!_

– _¡Soy yo, Lovi! Fusososo~_

–_Ah, eres el idiota de España, ¿qué demonios quieres?... ¡Y deja de llamarme "Lovi", idiota!_

– _¡Pero Lovi suena lindo~!_

–_Habla de una maldita vez._

–_Está bien, te llamaba para invitarte a comer a un buen restaurante que queda en mi casa~. Sirven una muy rica pasta– al español se le oía muy entusiasmado, con la emoción dentro de sí de tan solo pensar que el castaño le respondería con una afirmativa–. ¿Qué dices?_

–_No– respondió casi al instante el menor, desilusionando al alegre español al otro lado de la línea–. Mi fratello se resfrió y ahora yo tengo que cuidar de él. Espera… ¡Te he dicho que no puedes comer gelato, Feliciano! ¡Vuelve a tu maldita cama!... Listo, ¿dónde estaba?_

–_Me decías que no… suspiró y volvió a hablar–. ¡Pero será para la próxima vez! Hasta luego Lovi~, y mándale saludos a tu hermano de mi parte._

– _¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo…–y antes de que el italiano terminara su pregunta, el español ya había cortado el teléfono–. ¡Maldita sea, no me cortes bastardo!_

–… ¡Pero Lovi, eso fue hace más de tres meses! – exclamó el ojiverde mientras trataba de evadir los golpes nada amables del italiano–. ¡No sabía que recién ahora estabas desocupado!

– ¡Me importa una mierda! – Lovino se había cansado de sus intentos frustrados de descargar su furia con él, mirándole enfadado–. Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, espero que no me dejes plantado, tonto.

– ¡Pero claro que no! Es más, ahora mismo cocinaré– dijo Antonio, entusiasmado de tener al castaño con él–. Ese restaurante no abre los domingos, así que nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Te apetece?

–Mhn… bueno, pero espero que sea buena comida, o te arrepentirás, bastardo– el menor se fue a la sala de aquella casa a ver televisión mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo–.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Lovino~, la cena está lista…– en cuanto vio al menor dormido en el sofá, con su rulito flotando de la misma manera que siempre (pero en esta situación se le antojó curiosa), acurrucado en contra de un colchón de una manera que describió como adorable; sintió que se le sonrojaba un poco el rostro… luego, tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir al derrame nasal que tuvo al escuchar su nombre en boca del dormido–.

–Antonio…– y seguía suspirando su nombre. ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué repetía su nombre con tanta insistencia? No pudo contener su curiosidad, y lo despertó.

–Lovi~, despierta, la pasta se va a enfriar…

–Eh… sí, sí, ya despierto, bastardo… cinco minutos…–apenas el italiano pronunció aquellas palabras, se tumbó de nuevo sobre el sofá, en una manera algo ridícula. El español insistió–. Oh, vamos~, o si no me la como toda~.

– ¡Oye, no te atrevas! –y ahí fue cuando, al intentar levantarse del sofá para salir corriendo a la cocina, Lovino se tropezó, cayendo sobre Antonio. Sus caras se habían quedado una al lado de la otra, con sus labios cerca del oído del otro; sus pechos juntos, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración; sus brazos extendidos por sus costados, chocando con el cuerpo del otro, y sus piernas extendidas enredadas entre ellas–.

– ¡Lovi! ¿Estás bien? – España se tranquilizó al ver como el italiano se levantaba con sus brazos, quedando cara a cara con él, con su ceño fruncido, su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y sus ojos mirándole con enojo… por mucho tiempo–. ¿Por qué me miras tanto, Lovi~?

Si Lovino hubiera podido sonrojarse más todavía, lo hubiera hecho.

– ¡C-Cállate, idiota! ¡Obvio que no estoy bien! ¡Y todo es tu culpa…wah! – y se volvió a caer cuando intentaba darle golpes en el pecho al mayor, olvidándose de sostener su cuerpo. Esta vez su cara cayó sobre el pecho de Antonio, pero el impacto fue algo fuerte, y el español lo sintió como uno de los tantos cabezazos que Lovino le ha dado a lo largo de su vida–.

–Maldita sea…– ahora mismo se encontraba maldiciendo al piso resbaloso de aquella casa, a su nerviosismo y al mismísimo país de la pasión, por razones algo obvias, excepto por lo último–.

–Tranquilo, mi tomatito~– apenas dicho esto, el español tomó de las caderas a quién estaba sobre él y le levantó, quedándose frente a frente sobre el piso–. Bien, lo hice~. Ahora parémonos y vayamos a…– No pudo terminar su frase, ya que el menor se paró de una vez y corrió hacia la cocina, gritando "¡El último es un tomate bastardo y podrido!", cosa que hizo que el moreno se levantara de allí y saliera corriendo hacia la cocina, pero sólo para llegar en segundo lugar–. ¡Eso no fue justo, Lovi~!

–Gané, bastardo. Eres un tomate podrido~– dijo mientras se servía un plato de pasta, probándola en el acto–. …Para ser un bastardo español, te salió bastante bien… tonto.

–Gracias, me esforcé mucho para hacerla especialmente para ti~

–N-No digas esas cosas, idiota…

– ¿Por qué? Se supone que esto es una cita, ¿o no? – A Lovino le sorprendió aquella frase–.

– ¿C-C-Cita? ¡No bromees, bastardo! – Si el español no se hubiera estado sirviendo su plato de pasta, Lovino lo hubiera lanzado un tenedor hacia él, pero no lo hizo pensando que eso hubiera sido un desperdicio de comida y de la salsa de tomate–.

– ¡Pero si no bromeo, Lovi~! Es la verdad– el mayor mostraba una gran sonrisa, a la cual el menor se encontraba algo acostumbrado–, si no, ¿para qué crees que te invitaría a un restaurante? Quería que aquello fuera un detalle especial.

Lovino sintió que su corazón aumentó su pulso, pensando continuamente en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el otro, enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza.

–Vamos de una vez al comedor, idiota…– Pero justo cuando iba de camino hacia aquel lugar, el mayor lo detuvo sosteniéndole un brazo–.

– ¡Espera, Lovi! La sorpresa está en el jardín, ¿quieres ir allá? – El italiano sintió estremecerse al sentir el contacto voluntario del español sobre su piel, provocando su nerviosismo. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, vio el brillo de los ojos verdes españoles y sintió su ilusión–.

–Está bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermoso.

Si Lovino hubiera podido describir ese momento con una sola palabra, hubiera sido hermoso.

Antonio primero había agarrado los dos platos de pasta y salió al jardín, diciéndole que no vea hasta que vuelva. Esperó unos cinco segundos, hasta que el español volvió, le ató los ojos con una pañoleta y le tomó las manos conduciéndole hacia afuera. En aquel tacto, Lovino sentía la pequeña presión que les hacía a sus manos. Suaves, protectoras, delicadas, aquellas manos que rasgaban las cuerdas de las guitarras poseían aquellas cualidades, las sentía sobre su piel.

Y su pecho sentía que iba a explotar por aquella cercanía.

–Ya está, Lovi. Ya llegamos~– dijo antes de liberarle la vista desatándole la tela sobre sus ojos. Y lo que vio fue una de las demostraciones de cariño más bellas que hubiera podido apreciar–.

Una simple mesa cubierta de un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, sobre ella estaba un florero pequeño con una rosa, los dos platos de comida, una botella de vino, dos copas vacías y una pequeña vela. Como toda cena romántica. Pero aquí venía lo más importante.

Al lado de todos aquellos detalles, se encontraba un pequeño equipo de sonido sobre una sillita. Antonio se acercó a ella y presionó un botón, dándole a entender que estaba prendido. Presionó otros botones, hasta que finalizó y se acercó otra vez a Lovino, hizo un ademán de extenderle la mano para bailar, cosa que se apresuró a decir.

–Lovino, ¿quieres _bailar_?

Y aceptó. La música era suave, pasional pero a la vez calmada. Antonio le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que sostenía con firmeza sus dedos y su espalda. Justo como en sus sueños.

–A-Antonio… ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó mientras seguían girando alrededor del jardín, al compás de la música, sintiéndose flotando en el viento–.

El español rió levemente, mientras que seguía dirigiendo a sus dos cuerpos a través de su jardín, sintiendo que debía decirle los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba hace tiempo.

–Lovi, te quiero~.

El italiano paró en seco, igualmente la música, que había terminado justo en ese momento. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿É-Él también le quería?

–A-Antonio… ¿e-eso es una broma?

– ¿Cómo iba a bromear con esto y sobre todo contigo, Lovi? Sabiendo cómo eres, ya me hubieras dado un cabezazo si hubiera sido así– dijo él para después abrazarlo mientras reía levemente–.

–I-Idiota… –sin embargo le había correspondido aquel abrazo, estando sonrojado y temblando un poco, pero sintiéndose feliz por aquella sensación que sentía al saber que era correspondido–.

Viendo que el otro seguía esperando una respuesta, decidió no quedarse atrás con sus sentimientos, animándose a declararse también.

–Antonio, yo también…– buscó su mirada, verde contra verde, mirándose con tanto cariño y afecto, que Lovino tuvo que luchar para que no se le notara cómo le temblaban las piernas– yo… _Io ti amo_, Antonio.

El español, apenas escuchó aquella declaración, abrazó al italiano con todas sus fuerzas. Feliz, se sentía tan feliz al saber que Lovino le correspondía, pensando que con aquellas palabras pudo haber arruinado una amistad, una relación extraña pero estable a lo largo de los años.

El italiano, por su parte, se sentía liberado, y esperaba que nada en su relación cambiara, excepto una cosa: La seguridad de que Antonio estaría sólo con él, sólo para él.

Antonio aprovechó que Lovino se encontraba medio distraído para poder tomarle del mentón con sus dedos, acercándole sus labios a los suyos, para sellar con un beso la magia de esa noche.

Cosa que el italiano aceptó gustoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~Extra~**

–Eh, Antonio… ¿qué pasó con nuestra pasta?

–… No lo sé– se rió–.

–…Entonces, ¿eso fue desperdicio de tomates?

–E-Eso supongo Lovi…– tembló al sentir la mirada amenazante del italiano–. ¡Pero no importa! Nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos amaremos hasta el fin de los tiempos, nos abrazaremos, nos besaremos, nos casaremos y viviremos muy felices~.

Lovino se quedó petrificado.

– ¿C-Casarnos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, bastardo? – se sonrojó–.

–Aw, Lovi, ¿ya te dije lo hermoso que te ves cuando te sonrojas, mi tomate~?

– ¡Cállate bastardo!

–Fusoso~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso es todo. Uff, y yo amaneciéndome, es que… okljhadjkasdsgdjak, ¡estos dos son un amor! ¡Adoro la tsundereridad de Lovi-love! w Y España… ¡Simplemente lo amo! No hay nada más que decir (?).

Y bien. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
